Adieu
by yuki332
Summary: "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Toi, le plus fragile des Sommet… Est-ce de ma faute ? Moi, l'homme en noir ?" - Geetron - Court OS - la couverture et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas


Voila le Geetron qui aurait du être posté y a quelques semaines, mais entre les moments où j'étais pas chez moi, ceux où je cherche un appart (oui je raconte ma vie) et ceux où je bosse pour ma rentrée (bonjour les devoirs pendant les vacances d'été...) me reste pas beaucoup de temps x'p  
M'enfin, le voila, je vous dis donc bonne lecture o/

* * *

 **Adieu**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Toi, le plus fragile des Sommet… Est-ce de ma faute ? Moi, l'homme en noir ? T'aurais-je détruis sans le vouloir, sans m'en apercevoir…? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes comme ça… Tu étais souriant, plein de vie, et en l'espace d'une heure, tu as disparu... Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends que tout cela n'était qu'un masque...

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

Depuis que tu es parti, tu ne cesses de me hanter, je te vois parfois dans un coin de ma chambre, un coin du salon, comme si tu étais encore là.

Je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais autant, Geek. Parce que c'est la vérité, tu me manques, mais je sais que je ne te reverrai plus, et cela me déchire le coeur.

* * *

Je sais comment je suis mort. Je m'en souviens. Tous ces cachets étaient devant moi et disparaissaient un par un. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait autant de peine. Je pensais que tout ce déroulerait comme pour la Fille ou le Prof, qu'en une semaine vous m'auriez tous oublié. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, pour aucun d'entre vous.

Le Hippie se drogue quatre fois plus qu'avant, le Panda ne chante plus et reste dans sa chambre, Mathieu ne travaille plus du tout et ne sort plus, quant au Patron… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Il ne sort plus, passe ses journées à pleurer dans sa chambre. Il ne dort plus, et quand il arrive à fermer l'oeil, il fait des cauchemars. Au final, il se retrouve toujours sur le balcon pour fumer au clair de lune.

Ce soir encore, il est là devant moi.

Mais il ne me voit pas. Il ne m'entend plus.

Soudain, sa voix s'élève dans le ciel nocturne.

\- Tu sais Geek… Si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

Sa voix se brise, se perd dans les ténèbres.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Pourquoi…

Les larmes coulent le long de son visage et tombe à terre.

\- Je suis désolé Patron… murmurais-je, la tête basse.

A mes mots, l'homme en noir éclate en sanglot.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu… tu nous, tu m'as abandonné Geek… Geek reviens, reviens s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie !...

Il tombe sur les genoux, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

\- Tu nous manques à tous Geek. Tu me manques à moi. Tu étais comme mon petit frère, celui qu'on adore embêter mais qu'on adore avoir à ses côtés… Celui qui nous remonte le morale juste avec son visage… Celui qu'on ne veut pas voir partir… Tu étais là depuis le début… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que… Que tu t'en ailles...

Il se releva et alluma une seconde cigarette qui sembla le calmer un peu.

Le voir comme ça me fait du mal. Je me sens coupable.

Alors je m'approche un peu, et me place juste derrière lui.

La fumée qu'il rejette s'envole haut dans le ciel, comme si elle m'indiquait le chemin à suivre.

Mais je n'ai pas finit ce que je devais faire…

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues tandis que celles du Patron sèchent peu à peu.

C'est ma faute... C'est à cause de moi s'il est comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé ! répétais-je.

Le Patron se retourna et me traversa, regardant à l'intérieur de la maison, pour voir si tout le monde dormait bel et bien.

Il ne sait pas que je suis là…

Les larmes coulent à flot sur mon visage tandis qu'il retourne sur le bord du balcon.

\- Geek, si tu m'entends… Où que tu sois… Sache que, je t'aimais vraiment… de tout mon coeur gamin…

A cette phrase, je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Tu resteras gravé dans mon esprit à jamais, dit-il en regardant les étoiles.

Je le serre contre moi, même s'il ne sent pas ma présence. Les larmes tracent des chemins sur mes joues et tombent sur la chemise du Patron tandis qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

\- Je t'aime aussi Patron…

Mon corps scintille et commence peu à peu à s'effacer. Je sais que mon temps ici est terminé. Il est temps pour moi d'aller rejoindre la Fille et le Prof…  
Sache Patron, que je ne t'oublierai jamais moi non plus.  
J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi…  
Adieu…

* * *

Prochaine fic publiée: Le secret - Gros OS sur SLG - Quel est ce sombre secret ?


End file.
